


[贱虫] 本能关系

by zkssyTP



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 贱虫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkssyTP/pseuds/zkssyTP
Summary: 原作背景ABO设定，NC17贱A荷兰虫O加粗预警，文内涉及Underage指奸描写、dirty talk...其实也就这样了，毕竟这倆摸半天没做全套走剧情的车，如有不适赶快关掉





	[贱虫] 本能关系

1.

浴室里，Wade Wilson望着镜子中自己较其它牙齿长上大半的獠牙，两根白森森的犬齿看上去真的十分渗人。Wade用舌尖舔它们，彷彿还嚐得到昨天下午上头沾上的血腥味。  
它们是进化后留下来的性徵，是Alpha用来标记Omega的利器，可如今Wade看着它们，心中却莫名的感到有些恐慌。  
Wade低头检视右手的槌子和左手的钳子，以及工具箱里各种各样的铁製器具。  
他大概有那种优柔寡断的——俗称选择障碍吧。  
为此，眼前这简单的两样工具居然让他陷入所谓两难的困境。

2.

Wade刚从睡梦中抽离，那个梦里有美丽的科尔本港海草以及满出来的蛛丝，他和他的超凡好朋友刚拯救了纽约市。Wade差不多是在他的好友将自己和那些罪犯捆起来一同送去关监狱时给吓醒的。  
"Fuck……假如耶稣真的存在，祂首先应该带着祂的十二门徒去感化哥的房东！"  
Wade浑身都是暴躁的气息，他延续这股戾气拿起床头柜上的手机草草过目，窗外的太阳过于刺眼，Wade被迫想起自己那位天杀的诈欺犯房东和那面该死遮不了半点阳光的窗帘。  
当他滑开锁屏，日曆的应用程式跳出视窗，紧跟着来自Weasel的讯息提示。  
[Weasel：我发誓如果你五分钟内再不出现，你的小吉娃娃会被一群管不住下体的野狗给撕了，我认真的。]  
Wade不紧不慢翻身抓抓肚子，又沿着不可抗力抓到胯下，眯着惺忪睡眼给好友回讯——  
[Deadpool：你难道没看过漫画？请记得那是隻被辐射蜘蛛变种过的吉娃娃。相信我，他就算边拿假阳具插自己也能徒手把你们绳之以法，最后正义感十足的全部打包起来送给警局里那些甜甜圈成瘾者。]  
Wade按下发送，转身倒在枕头上继续回味他的梦。

老实说，身为一位单身Alpha，Wade的生活过得有些缺乏紧张感了。  
泛着陈旧霉味的公寓离市中心有段距离，沙发下头那几个使用过后绑起来的安全套过了两个月还是没拿去扔，角落里该回收的空酒瓶已经可以开上两局保龄球赛。就连Weasel都不愿意靠近这间"充满单身气息的性爱公寓"。  
综合上述，就是Wade到目前为止还不愿意与他的超凡蜘蛛好友分享这个公寓地点的理由。  
毕竟，该怎么说呢？  
他的蜘蛛宝宝是个没受过性别打击的美国小甜心，将来是要找个Alpha标记结婚的，Wade可不想让他对于Alpha的形象这么早的破灭。  
Wade又躺了两个小时才起来，打开衣柜换上他为数不多还算得上乾淨的衣服，并约定俗成一样把脱下来的睡衣装进自己外出用的小包包。

从公寓到Weasel的酒吧这段路其实不算远，要是他上次有成功藏好蜘蛛宝宝的蛛网发射器绝对可以赶在五分钟内抵达。  
Wade搭上地铁，在通过地下街时快速经过了自己平时会停下脚步来欣赏的街头艺人表演，他甚至都没发现自己对于接下来要发生的事的期待心理已经大过了他对于外界的五感。  
到站的提示音重複了两遍，Wade靠在门边听到来自背后的窃窃私语，而他只是把头上的鸭舌帽压得再低了一点，走出验票口的脚步也跟着慢了点。

Wade走过巷子，经过两个街友后来到上头绘着街头艺术的铁门前，假如他的鼻子没出问题，他很笃定这扇门里藏了某种非法的新型毒品，而那股额外的信息素正昭示着目前某个好邻居可能正在这里打击犯罪保卫纽约和平。  
Wade拉了一下铁门，门喀拉一声没动，他改用踢的。边踢边吼、循序渐进，像个讲流程的流氓。  
直到门真从里头鬆动了下，Weasel的脸就这么阴恻恻地出现在一条门缝后，刚张口就没吐出什么好话。  
"……我恨你，Wade！你的辐射狗害得我今天都还没他妈的开张！"  
Wade在Weasel准备关上门的前一秒用鞋头卡住门缝："也许道德上我该说声抱歉，但哥必须诚实地告诉你实际上我并不这么认为。当然除非你放开这扇该死的门，否则我会用我的方式打开它。" Wade刻意眨眨单边眼睛，"我确定你不会喜欢那个方式，而我绝对不会赔偿你的任何损失，包括心理上或金融卡里的都不会。"  
趁着Weasel一时的鬆动Wade粗鲁地扯开门板，有意或者无意地撞开Weasel的肩膀进到大厅，里头看不见任何他所熟知的身影，整个空间里还弥留着信息素的味道。  
这就像兴高采烈的开奖日却弄丢了中奖彩券一样，曾令人兴奋，到头来却令人落寞。  
Wade站在原地突然有些迷茫："Weas，他人呢？"  
Weasel慢悠悠跟着Wade脚步晃进来，靠在吧台边按摩额角："你以为我为什么要锁门？很显然你不是今天第一个，甚至可能不是最后一个踹我大门的人。"Weasel环伺周围一圈，发自内心感叹，"他的信息素和他的蛛丝一样黏腻，我猜大概三天内这里只会是一个自带兴奋剂的性爱场所，而不是那座你我都熟悉的雇佣兵酒吧了。"  
Wade还没对好友的一串话反应过来，只知道望着一片安静的空间出神："……你说什么？"  
Weasel眼神迟疑地看了Wade一眼："呃……难道现在特种部队入伍前都得把Alpha搞成性无能吗？我是说……蜘蛛侠的味道连我一个Beta都闻到了，你就没什么感觉吗？"  
Wade一阵沉默后在好友的尖叫下扯开裤头往里瞧，忽略Weasel瞬间摀住自己双眼边骂街的各种髒话认真道："首先，我真的特别特别特别有感觉，假如还想知道'它'更具体的感觉，我想你可以去请教小蜘蛛，他知道哥的全部，甚至有时候比哥自己还要清楚。"  
Weasel鬆开按在自己眼皮上的手掌，在这三十秒内憔悴了不少："……去你的，Wade。"  
"不客气，让我们回到正题。"Wade点头，手指滑过吧台的某个座位再凑到鼻间蹭了蹭指腹。  
一股化学药剂的刺鼻气味萦绕在他指尖。  
蜘蛛侠亦或学生Peter，无论哪种身份，他们身上总带着这玩意儿的气味，而对Wade而言，这是种比起信息素来说更让他容易分辨蜘蛛侠目前位置的东西——信息素或许会被风给吹散，但能够残留两个小时才自然分解的蛛丝总是能让Wade像条发情的公狗，只知道寻着这些丝线朝蜘蛛侠的屁股一步步爬去。  
Wade轻搓着指腹，眨眼间一把手枪毫无预警地出现在他手中，枪管的冷金属就这么横在Weasel脖子上："我就晚了那么几分钟……好吧，或许几个小时！而你居然赶他走？！就为了你的酒吧让一个发情中的生物在百老汇大街和整个纽约的大厦间乱跑？"  
Weasel表情纠结在一起，双手举高做投降状："听着老虎……你知道我挺怕任何抵在我脖子上的东西，我没跟你说小时候被乔恩那熊掌卡在置物柜上给我造成了阴影……"Weasel举在两旁的手顺势做了个空气引号的动作，"同时我也没说——'蜘蛛侠离开了'。"  
蛛丝几乎在Weasel落下最后一个音节的同时射了过来，准确命中Wade的手腕将人固定在吧台边缘。  
Weasel发誓那一秒他在Wade眼里看到了无可名状所谓"失而復得"的喜悦。  
Peter朝Wade头顶发射蛛丝，双脚离地凭着加速重力踹在Wade胸前，Wade因为这一脚整个人狠狠撞上后背，他都没来得及发出闷哼，刚张嘴就是一连环的呛咳："我……抗议！这就是你们美国操蛋的阶级社会对一名正在努力变好的雇佣兵抱持的最大恶意！"  
"你现在看到这把美丽的格洛克17就像哥的第二生命！永远死不了的那种！而且它根本没上膛！这只是朋友间友善的、没有一点杀伤力的问候！"  
拳头呼啸而来毫无减速迎面招呼上Wade右脸，Wade整个头夸张地向左后方斜上去，这一拳打歪了脖颈，差一点就要打断他两颗牙——Wade是没断牙，但他确实咬到了舌头，眼见男孩还想揍下第二拳，Wade慌忙口齿不清还得断断续续的说："宝贝！蛛网！我真的不是故意迟到……嘶……天哪哥得说那一拳漂亮极了，真希望你当初对装着机械翅膀的Michael Keaton也能用上你的小蜘蛛力量。"  
"Deadpool……"Peter扯紧了Wade的衣襟。  
男孩高度只到Wade胸前，等待许久的Omega尽可能紧紧贴着面前的Alpha，Peter耳道中除了Wade的心跳声一下下的抨击之外再无其它，那心音既快速又混乱，Peter无端想到了早上通勤的地铁铁轨，又或是他在夕阳下独自坐在栏杆旁吃的那份早就被书本压烂且冰凉无味的三明治，他整个思想没来由的跳跃且毫无章法。Peter半个人吊在Wade身上，双臂勾在男人结实的肩头不愿鬆手，直至他听出那杂乱的心跳声其实也有自己的一份，而这几乎造成了他的耳鸣。  
在Wade移动了那隻没被黏住的手臂仅仅三釐米后，Peter打碎了所有幻想中那些算不上完美的日常，尚不成熟的感应能力让他的身体行动总是优先于思想，在他因为Wade抬手的动作跳出半米，Peter张嘴亮出属于Omega的小巧犬齿，对威胁进行本能的威吓，尽管这种动作在拥有完整獠牙的Alpha面前几乎是被当成一个酒桌上可笑的谈资。  
Peter回过神来下意识地去追寻Wade的眼睛，浑身的怒意在看到那隻停在半空的手时有一刻的瓦解转而被尴尬的情绪取代。数秒过去Peter拉拢了夹克的两侧，这才动作僵硬地重新挺起胸膛。  
Wade瞪着自己朝上展开的手掌，他张口，吐出的却只有体内温热的空气，Wade在注视下缓慢地将手收回身侧，指节一个个重複弯曲最后才形成一个虚握的拳头。他说不出来这隻手原本该抓住些什么，最终Wade只是将自己的脖子正了回来，喀喀两声大概是骨头接上的声音。  
Wade向前一步揽住和他间隔一个脚掌距离的男孩，这会儿视线正好落在Peter上方，他的男孩总是喜欢梳起自己那头浅棕色的捲髮露出一片额头，如今Peter头髮散乱得像个小疯子，Wade只是攥紧了手指，手心被指甲扎得发疼，收起了自己想替Peter收拾好它们的念头。在以眼神徵得Omega同意后，那隻没被控制的手覆上Peter后颈轻轻揉捏，笑着和Peter轻鬆聊天一般软着声音："听着蛛网，我刚做了一个关于你的美梦，拜託，我们都别毁了它。"  
Peter嘴里咬着什么没有张嘴回答，他甚至都没有给出一个眼神。  
Weasel摊开双手无奈地插嘴："老实说我第一次看到这种玩法，但你们高兴就好。我只有唯一一个请求——能请你们去别的地方继续吗？"  
男孩赶紧从Wade怀里挣扎出来，错失了Wade刚凑上来想给他的一个吻。Peter一把扼住Wade的喉咙将那颗脑袋推回原位，右手虎口卡住了喉结，五根手指又像是蜘蛛一样向上一点点扼住了男人的半张脸。  
Peter牙齿上下咬合得作响，几个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的："……我很抱歉，我们会尽快解决这个问题的。"他掐在Wade下颚的手掌泛白，使得Alpha的下半脸发出骨头摩擦的声音，像是骨骼和筋膜之间的错位，或是更简单的什么断了，总之听起来古怪而诡异。  
Wade甚至来不及为自己的迟到做出任何一种苍白无力的解释。  
属于Wade的Alpha信息素慢了半拍才做出反应，在他即将被蜘蛛力量捏碎骨头前，总算在此刻不受控地与Omega信息素交融。Peter寒毛直立，蜘蛛感应疯狂拉起警报，隐隐作祟在暗处挑逗Peter让他注意到这些该死的生理反应。  
Peter脚上一滑快要站不住，手上施力却毫不放鬆，牙齿上下打颤，眼眶跟着酸胀，Wade简直说不出这个宝贝现在有多么可怜。  
Peter大口呼吸着尝试缓和情绪，却忍不住一下下吸着鼻子连声带都在颤抖，深色的双眼倒映着Wade的镜像。Peter沉静过后，一字一字问面前的Alpha："Wade Wilson……准备好了吗？"

"下一拳，我会打碎你的颧骨。"

3.

Wade想破脑子都很难说明这是什么时候开始的关係。  
去想它这件事十分不正常且极度费神，像是一个过去许久的梦，它不特别，但又确实存在，可你几乎不可能想起它的任何一个细节来证实这个梦的真实性。  
就像那次他们开了房，但当他们走出这个房间后，除了开房纪录外永远不会有第二样东西证明他们曾经来过。

Wade从出了酒吧后一路托着男孩的屁股让人坐在自己手臂上。Peter那几拳就把这段等待时间累积下来的不满以及所有残留着收拾Wade的力气卸去大半，他现在是一个真正意义上处于发情热的Omega，缺乏安全感又特别渴望人的触摸，大部分时间只会无意识往Alpha身上靠拢。  
Wade把Peter往自己肩上再托了托，男孩也很配合地环了上来。虽然比较绕路，但他们还是走了人最少的那条巷子。  
Peter在用他最后一点理性支撑思考，他不可能让着一个怀里正抱着Omega，闻起来既侵略又威胁，极具攻击性的Alpha走到纽约街头——而Wade同理，只是更简单，他发誓只要有任何人敢多看他们一眼，无论蜘蛛侠说了什么或干了什么，他都会在怀中这隻纽约好邻居警报拉响前杀了那傢伙。  
"Wade……你要去哪？"  
"去哪？我以为这很明显，反正不会是任何一间爱情旅馆。蜘蛛宝贝，我们不能这么任性，还记得上次你毁掉的大理石洗手台吗？"令Wade意外的，发情期的小蜘蛛居然有那么点暴力倾向，"就在PS1分馆对面那栋有玻璃窗的。"  
Peter缩了脖子点头。  
那次损坏旅馆房间的下场是由Wade赔了全额装修，但两人也达成了再也不去外面开房的共识。  
为此，Wade特地租了一层住家，离这里不过两条街，整间几乎就是空屋。一张沙发床、一些锅盆足够他们的需求，再堆了些耐放的食物和饮用水。就连Wade自己平时也不太去，却让人定时通风，比起自己那间公寓还更费心保养。  
Wade也不知道，也许在发情热时一个安全放鬆的环境是他能为Peter做到最好的了。

Wade在走廊朝口袋里掏着钥匙，还能腾出手来拍拍Peter的尾椎："蜘蛛宝宝别睡着，我们到啦。还有我的下颚就快长好了，很快你就得再卸掉它一次了。"  
男孩的回应只是把头再往Wade脖子里拱了拱。  
Wade耸动鼻子，Peter靠在面前的后颈信息素更浓，他必须保证自己在开口说话的同时不要一时意乱情迷地咬下去。  
Wade把那些用于克制的负面情绪全部怪罪到那个自己也有"疏漏"的Omega身上："……你就没考虑过给自己买个项圈什么的？那一个也不贵……你那婶婶都不给你买，他们是不是从小虐待你？"  
Omega的项圈对于Alpha而言，至少味道是真的非常噁心人。  
想像一下在自己的狗窝里闻到另一条狗的尿味，还是条患有糖尿病的丧尸狗，这肯定不会好受到哪去，但那人造的鬼玩意儿对Omega却有安定情绪的药用效果。  
Wade只是意外想到，蜘蛛侠在他面前从来没戴过那种东西，穿着制服的时候没有，身为"Peter Parker"的时候更没有，毫无防备地露在Alpha面前，Wade有时看着看着就移不开视线，但这有点性骚扰了。他为此也十分笃定蜘蛛侠就是小时候安全讲习都在打瞌睡的那种学生。  
"没有……"Peter晃神了会儿，一说话才发现自己过重的鼻音，"不然……你给我买啊？"  
操他妈的。  
Wade的钥匙掉了，动作僵硬的捡起来后，除了手上进行了彷彿一辈子的开锁动作外，Wade死了一样不敢乱动。

4.

Wade最后把门撞开，一路跌跌撞撞和Peter一块儿跌到宽大的沙发床上。  
刚才Peter的话还绕在Wade脑海中，像一朵炸开的巨大蘑菇云上头用粉红色气球飘着这几个字母悬在自己头上，差别在于他都不敢让自己有去想这句话的机会。  
一个Alpha给Omega买项圈，这个含义有点太特殊了。  
Wade背对Peter自己到小抽屉里翻箱倒柜："裤子脱了扔地上，这里就是用来给你砸的。自己先用手指插着玩会吧？哥实在太久没来了，得先确保接下来一个礼拜的安全。"  
Wade翻出两颗抑制剂没配水自己咬碎吞了，一回头只见Peter动作迟缓，在刚刚的一系列指示里只做到解皮带这个步骤。  
Wade上楼关了所有气密窗、检查了所有的锁后重新来到Peter身边，那条深蓝色的牛仔裤皱巴巴地被扔在沙发下，Wade一脚将它扫得更远。与此同时光着两条腿的Omega一见到Alpha立刻抱起双腿膝弯，两条腿曲在胸前，将流着水的屁鼓露给Alpha看，把身下灰色的沙发床给弄成深黑色。  
Wade眼眶有点热，那里湿软得不像话，他真的目眩神迷了，拇指在穴口周围来回搓出透明的泡沫，指甲刮蹭到内部的软肉引起Peter一遍又一遍过电般的抽动，他好几次都快插到里头却又硬是转了一圈退出来。  
Wade按住Peter不断乱晃找手指来操的屁股，用手背掀起男孩落到眉眼处的浏海，他心中惦记着另一件事："哥还没给你弄点吃的，小蜘蛛……你接下来体力会慢慢跟不上，可你还是确定我们要现在开始？"  
Wade靠近了点，大腿顶在对方两腿根部将男孩身体分得更开，他整个胯部紧密靠上Peter后面，完全不介意自己的裤裆让Peter流出来的水给弄溼，像是他自己尿了裤子。Wade半个人都压了上去和那孩子脸贴脸，感受那双没有焦距的焦糖色眼睛里头模模糊糊的映着自己的倒影，这可能是一潭池水的涟漪，随着泪水掉下眼眶破坏了镜像，Wade整个心都跟着震动了。  
"Wade……肚子里好热啊……你不可能不管我的，对吗？我敢打赌你永远做不到……"  
Omega浑身散发淫慾的味道，也可能没有，不过是Alpha的又一个错觉。那股平时属于Peter的气味只是在此刻放大了数倍，又在你每个细胞中勾勾缠缠，让Alpha为他陷入被动发情。  
"让我们猜猜看？"Wade庆幸于自己早先多准备了两盒抑制剂，下一秒他突然使力，拇指将穴口完全揉开露出里头的红肉好正正当当地观赏，"好吧甜心，你是对的——从来都是。现在你赢了，baby boy，但接下来呢？"  
Peter为这个行为尴尬不已，两条手臂遮着自己的下半脸埋怨道："你是个讨厌鬼，Wade……"  
Wade笑了起来，他单纯只是爱死了害羞的小蜘蛛："好……我是讨厌鬼，你是小宝贝，行吗？"  
Wade拉住衣服下摆双手交叉脱下了自己的连帽衫并把它甩到椅背上避免碍事，贴到Peter面前提出选项："小宝贝，手还是嘴，选哪个？"  
Peter紧绷着嘴角，对于这种成年人问答采取适当的忽视，只是张着嘴凑上来在Wade鼻尖上咬了一下。  
"嗯……"Wade考虑一般拉长吟声，同时回亲了一口，连回答也是哄着人那样轻轻的，"非常好……我想自己明白你的意思……"  
没多久在Peter被胸口堆满的衣服挡住的另一端，屁股后面滋滋传来的水声使他红透了脸，兴奋和身体里累积过久的热情让他忘情地含住自己的手腕。  
Wade在臀肉上轻捏，放缓力道在腿根给了Peter一个吻，舌头在外头搔痒，而后又深入到极限，一点点给Peter舔开了，没接受过异物侵入的小口一张一阖，感受到舌尖时就紧紧缩起含住来者。  
Wade被夹得难以进退，索性卷起舌尖抵着那个能让Peter爽到的点，用舌头操着软肉。Peter间杂着泣声的叫法总是能让Wade脑子里在瞬间就达成无数个臆想中的高潮，于是他很快又加了一根手指进去，同舌头一并操弄着抖得不行的男孩。  
"里面要去……我要、要……Wade，我好爽……"  
Wade空不出口去堵上男孩的胡言乱语，Peter里头的热度把穴口染得一片艳红，Wade随即抽开上半身，换成手指代替离开的舌头，有些暴力地去插那个不断摇晃的屁股，眼神从头到脚在Peter身上游移，他就是喜欢看Peter高潮前的模样，收缩着的穴口和那副被操到像个妓女的表情。  
太喜欢了。  
Wade另一手把Peter所有的衣物全部往上捲直到袒露出胸口来，那里有些微的起伏，软软的乳肉在孕期以外根本还没发育，只能用两指稍稍捏起一小部分，当Peter躺下去就完全看不出来了。  
"蜘蛛宝宝乖乖听话，这样daddy才能好好插你的小屁股，不是吗？"  
Peter根本听不进Wade那些下流的字句，腹部的热意即将到达极限，穴肉不断不规则地收缩缠着那根让他爽到哭喊的手指，Peter像是每个讨好Alpha的Omega那样扭动着腰去追寻快感的来源。  
Peter满脑子都是那差一点的快意，而一切堆积到高处的快感却在那"差一点"的念头下猛然停止，Peter那为了迎合手指抽插越抬越高的腰臀也在Alpha抽出手指的一瞬间重重摔回沙发上，整条大腿在放松过后酸痛得简直不像自己。  
Peter声音边抖边拉开自己的臀肉露出那个湿淋淋的小口，试着自己往里插入一小指节，又在感受到内里温度的下一秒烫到一样地抽开，转而露出那种让Alpha最受不了的表情："……Wade，求你不要在这时候……不要停在这里……"  
Wade像是没发现Peter哭红的眼角和红肿的屁股，满载着透明清液的掌心温温地揉按着Peter的下腹，突然心生好奇一样问："蛛网，知道你们Omega有种生理现象叫做假孕吗？"  
Wade这话像第一次接触健康教育的中学男生，总是对此充满热情并热衷于去实践。  
Wade并不在乎问题的答案，只是伏下身过去用嘴唇轻抿Peter胸前："哥以前的那位……大概第三或第四个……反正她曾经出现过这样的反应。当你开始时常情绪暴躁起伏、激素分泌旺盛、泌乳……"  
Wade光想像就兴奋得不行："小蜘蛛想不想出奶给哥看？"  
话刚出口Wade就后悔了，他只知道蜘蛛侠是个未成年的叛逆期青少年——至少復仇者的那些傢伙是这么说的，但他可不确定这个所谓的青少年超级英雄是否已经到了需要学校普及性别教育课程的年龄。  
Wade狠狠掐着大腿，心道自己不该对着蜘蛛侠说这种话，不管是任何人都不应该："……我承认，这实在太限制级了，噢……蜘蛛侠电影一般都是普遍级……总之，就当哥没说过。"  
Peter只是沉默地盯着Wade，一次次挺起胸膛将敏感点往Wade嘴里送，Alpha显然受用得很，叼着软肉重重一吸，被吸出血丝的铁鏽味之后乳孔彷彿真的打开了，Wade发誓自己肯定嚐到了某种奶味。  
他需要的是Wade闭上嘴，要是那张嘴将要张开，那他希望它是想做一些真正有益处的事。  
"Wade，快啊，摸摸我……"  
Peter感受到了疯狂的绝望，那是由生理及快感不断累加起来的浪潮。他忍了那么久，自己一个待在闹区以外某个不知名小巷里的一间酒吧。Peter感到十分不安全，脑子里的感应响到后来变成一层层的冷汗伴随着剧烈的头疼，但他仍执着地等待Wade的到来——这一切换得的只是直到现在都还没有真正的发洩过一次的热度。  
从察觉自己的发热，再到从学校翻牆，好学生Peter第一次翘了那堂自己最拿手的化学课。  
他满脑子里都是Wade。  
像个情窦初开的青少年，整天只想在自己后颈上得到一个来自心仪对象的咬痕。宣示自己已经有了主，好让任何的旁人都不敢再多看他所在的方向哪怕一眼。  
Peter只是尝试，蜘蛛侠在维护纽约市和平的同时追逐自己的爱情并不过分，而且对象还是那个Deadpool。  
Peter承认自己在情场上的造诣可能比不上Wade。恋爱中的蜘蛛侠大概是脑子出了问题才能看不出那个自称他"超凡好友"的雇佣兵绝大部分时间都在躲着自己，但他仍旧固执地想改变，想从Wade那里得到什么。  
这或许是青少年唯一可以任性的地方。  
Peter还有时间，能够在爱情里争取、在情感上跌撞，儘管努力到最后落得遍体鳞伤。  
对于Wade——Peter想，自己可能只是需要……再努力一点。  
趁Wade仍埋首于胸前作乱的时机，Peter难得掌握机会，他对于Wade到现在连皮带都没鬆这件事感到强烈的不安，解决的办法只需要Wade再把他抱紧一点。  
Peter将两腿分开，学着那些午夜电影里的女郎，用脚跟磨蹭着Wade后背，抬高下颚露出脖子，尽可能向Wade展现自己最乖的一面。  
Wade一把抓住了Peter作乱的脚踝，如今沉默的轮盘转了一轮换到了Wade这儿。他在Peter屁股上重重抽了一掌："认真的，我们能不能好好处理你的生理问题？我是说，拜託别再搞那些有的没的混帐事，你不知道你面前的犯罪分子有多努力克制自己不去强姦你，小蜘蛛。"  
Peter坐挺起来和Wade脸贴脸："这不是有的没的，Wade！我喜欢和你做这样的事……不！我的意思是……你知道我很享受！"Peter有些语无伦次，"首先，你绝对不会强姦我，因为那是我们都情愿的……"  
Wade没等人说完便强行打断："别，小蜘蛛，先不论你还是个受法律保护的未成年Omega，我得说你对Alpha还真是一无所知。Deadpool 的雇佣兵守则第一条——哥不杀小孩，更不可能操一个小孩。"  
"不过，"Wade耸肩，目光难得的柔和下来，"要相信哥会有别的方式让小处男蜘蛛在发情期不被插入、不服药也能舒服安全的度过，毕竟——"Wade点点自己的脑袋，"抑制剂吃多了是会吃坏脑子的。"他耐着性子哄人，像蜘蛛侠每次都会哄着自己，告诉他刚刚没杀那个坏蛋这个行为是多么优秀、多么像个英雄，儘管有时候可能夸大其辞了。  
"我们可以当第一对柏拉图式的炮友，直到小蜘蛛找到自己的达米安。哥现在对你做的事已经在法律的边缘游走……或许已经犯法了。但你了解哥的，就算不插入老二哥还是有三千种能让小蜘蛛屁股爽到流水的手段。"  
Wade将拇指伸到Peter还想辩解的嘴里，阻止男孩牙齿咬合或是吐出任何能够左右他理智的话语。  
Wade将Peter翻过身，从背后看显得男孩更加瘦小，脊椎骨一节一节的在皮肤上突出，彷彿一靠过去就咬得到似的。  
Wade受不了看着Peter那双湿漉漉的小狗眼干这种事，那会让他有种自己被爱着的错觉。  
"放轻鬆，纽约甜心，哥不敢保证你会爱死接下来的事抑或彻底相反。"  
Peter回答得很肯定："无论任何事……只要你愿意对我做，我都不会拒绝。"  
Wade好笑道："这是什么？小蜘蛛也学会床上的情话了？"  
Wade点点头，像是做了什么决定："那让我们打个赌，等会儿途中只要你一喊停，哪怕你想反悔，我们的关係也就结束了。"  
Peter一听浑身绷紧，急着要转过身："什么？！这不……"  
Wade没有让Peter有机会把话说完，手指点了下Peter的鼻尖："但你——蜘蛛侠，依然是Deadpool的超凡好朋友，只是与Wade这个混蛋再也没有关係，明白？"Wade单手沿着背脊摸到Peter后颈上掐住，一个小动作就让这场调情般的游戏变味了。Omega浑身上下最敏感的地方被另一个人强硬地掌握，哪怕是Peter也在一瞬间僵硬地整个人不敢动了。  
Wade的手劲不算多大，但伴随着Alpha的信息素，这个压制的力度便强上了数倍。  
Wade重新将手指探入穴口。他的小蜘蛛连这么私密的地方都美好得不可思议。他将手指上上下下地按，摸得Peter浑身都在轻轻地颤，喉咙里抖出好几声呜咽。  
Wade胯骨向前象徵式撞了几下，俯下身到Peter耳边："爽了记得要说出来，就说——'谢谢Deadpool的手指操得小蜘蛛这么舒服'？"  
Peter要喘不上气了，但Wade的手还卡在他后颈，Peter侧着脸被压在床上，这个姿势使气管挤压，空气进出肺部所获得的氧气十分稀薄。身下的沙发让他们两个蹭得是一团糟，就像是Peter如今狼狈的头髮，但Peter已经没了那个心思去整理。  
他能感觉到Wade就是打定了主意让他用里面达到高潮，这样的高潮来的既绵长又猛烈，整个身体事后会酸软得不像自己。Peter还记得当初Wade第一次这么做时，他居然可笑的当着Wade的面大哭出来，这可把从没在床上弄哭Omega的Deadpool吓坏了。  
"Wade、Wade……"Peter整个眼前都模糊了，可能是泪水也可能是汗液，整个眼球被酸痛刺激出更多液体。Peter用力眨眨眼却没多少效果，这个姿势下Wade的手指进入到从未有过的深度。  
Wade从没这么专心地在Omega体内找寻摸索，事实上Wade确实比较擅长使用他的屌而不是手指，毕竟用来扣下扳机的手指在大多数时候太过粗鲁，常常会弄伤人，虽然这不代表他的老二就可以绅士到哪里去。  
Wade手指下的屁股已经彻底被玩开了，属于怎么插都可以安然接纳的地步。他不得不提自己的小蜘蛛在情事上实在天赋异禀，或许是年纪较轻，也或许是被蜘蛛变种过的身体较常人敏感，Peter身为一个经验为零的Omega实在很快就适应了床第间的距离，而且进展快速地极度希望将那段几乎能够忽略的距离缩短到负数。  
Wade裤裆里头硬得发痛，他真应该把那段躺在床上翻来复去硬撑着的两个小时拿来给自己彻底撸上两发。  
Peter身体里彷彿有无限的热度，光是被指姦就爽得不行。Wade手指一转忽然经过一个特别的地方，和光滑的肠道不一样，那里更加细緻柔软。  
Peter一惊，大脑还没得到什么想法身体便率先开始挣扎反抗。  
Wade动作停顿隐有撤出的意思，Peter想起Wade给他的赌约一下急了起来："……我根本还没喊停！你不能擅自结束这些……求你了！"  
Wade感受到了Omega的不安，他亲亲Peter的脸颊："小蜘蛛，哥觉得自己好坏……是最糟糕的混帐，但我真的只是想做一个好人……你瞧，你还处在发情期，哥却这样欺负你，蜘蛛蛋甚至到现在都还没高潮过一次！"  
做一个好人——这是Wade当初闯进蜘蛛侠生活时提出的请求。  
如今这句话可能实现，可能没有，至少在生活被这他妈的爱情搞得乱七八糟后，他们探究"如何做一个好人"的课堂议题必须彻底停摆。  
Peter主动晃起臀部，腰臀上上下下地摆，控制自己的屁股朝Wade手指上撞。  
"……你是个好人，Wade……可能还不够好，但你确实是个好人。"  
Wade不解："凭什么？凭我现在操着纽约市民们未成年好邻居的屁股？"Wade直接往刚才摸到的地方去，Peter很没面子的直接喊了出来。  
Wade搓揉着Omega的标记腺进行有限的安抚："自己玩过这边吗？小蜘蛛？"  
感受到Wade尝试往里头侵入，Peter疯了一样摇头，反应比Wade想像得还激烈数倍："我没有！没有！"  
Omega的生殖道构造特殊且极度敏感脆弱，很难哄到Omega愿意主动对Alpha打开，于是大部分的标记过程总是充满强迫和痛苦。  
Wade长手一揽把Peter抱到自己腿上，后背贴着前胸，感受Peter起伏的呼吸。  
得到一瞬解脱的Peter抓紧时机平復自己，这段短暂的休息没有多久，Wade又重新回到那个紧闭的小口。这个姿势对Wade来说很方便，现今Peter所有体重都压在自己腿上哪儿也去不了，他的半个指节终于得以破开生殖道。  
"这就是标记Omega要经过的步骤——操开生殖腔、插在深处成结，把阴茎锁在内腔里头射精，Alpha射精时间至少有半个钟头，之后我们会有好几个小时连在一起别想分开，而你的肚子会仔细地被哥用精液灌满。"  
Peter嘴角挂着唾液扭动身体摆脱Wade的荤话，努力想从Wade身上下来，他怀念起刚才的趴姿，他现在完全被Wade的气味包围，这股味道有点暖，但他还是从里头辨别出Alpha对自己充满性慾的信息素强烈地侵袭感官，这简直让Peter跟着恐惧得不行但也兴奋不已。  
Wade怀里的人缩成小小一团，Peter自身的柔韧为这个动作增加了不少可行性："……甜心，现在想像一下你的小屁股里不是手指，而是哥的超级老二，是不是完全不一样了？"  
Peter喘着粗气根本没有多馀的气力来还嘴，他第一次在Alpha面前想起逃跑的本能。Wade正用身体告诉他——自己所渴望得到的那个拥抱是多么惨烈的事，他根本不应该索取，更不应该对此抱有任何浪漫的期待。  
Alpha对Omega最终的目的不过是一场掠夺。  
Peter没察觉到自己什么时候趴在Wade上方，未着寸缕的下半身坐在Wade胸前，他嘴边就是Wade的肉棒，顶得厉害的裤裆湿成一片。  
Peter分神了，心中暗自窃喜Wade的反应，同时却又不甘示弱。Peter伏在Wade腹部，隔着裤子在Wade胯下揉捏。Wade动作稍滞，随后在Peter大腿上鼓励般的给了个吻，亲得十足响亮。  
Peter扯下Alpha的裤子，里头的肉棒立即弹了出来，还带着几滴透明的液体。  
Peter闻到了更亲近的，属于Wade的味道，他迫不及待用手指握上去，一手完全没法掌握的肉棒热得烫手。Peter忽然有些犹豫……他从没做过这种事。  
手指包裹着肉棒上下滑动起来，好几次Peter都要让那湿黏的阴茎从手上滑走。Peter弄得手酸，尽可能照顾到Wade的每一个感受，Wade似乎很喜欢，主动挺起腰部在Peter软软的手心蹭。  
"Wade……你舒服吗？"Peter问。  
"……别停下，甜心，那简直是现在能出现最残酷的事情。"  
Peter耳根变成了夸张的红色，一个想法在他脑海中浮现，Peter没有任何拒绝的可能。  
Peter嘴巴张到极致，衡量自己的极限和Wade的肉棒，伸出舌尖沾了点阴茎上的黏液，那东西没什么味道。Peter张大嘴含住了肉棒顶端的头，不得要领的床技初学者只知道用舌头去舔，把Wade吸得一下天堂一下地狱，让他想起某次被奶猫当成奶嘴吸吮的手指。  
Wade终于还是忍不住制止这隻只会吸和舔的奶蛛："老天……宝贝，你这是在舔冰淇淋吗？"  
Peter狠瞪了Wade："……我会做好给你看！"  
充满水光的一眼没达到任何威慑效果，Wade整个人被迷得七荤八素："……蛛网，我承认——你真他妈的性感。"  
Peter不再去听Wade的话，强迫自己含得更深，几乎要碰到喉咙，吞不进去的地方就用手来辅助。Peter身体里的异物感还没消失，Wade的手指依然在那处抠弄，变成一股股电流在肚子里窜动。  
Peter满脑子都是让Wade尽快射精的想法。  
他快撑不住了，含着Wade的肉棒让他不敢大力呼吸，窒息感充斥得整个大脑头昏脑胀，Peter呜咽着发出无意义的声音，动作近乎粗鲁地给Wade手交。  
Wade突然一下挺腰，这下差不多要撞进Peter喉头，Peter忽然整个人背脊发凉，还没有下一步动作就被Wade整个人抱起来回到一开始卧在床上的姿势。  
Wade从Peter屁股后面爬了出来，口对口给他的男孩渡了两口气才喃喃道："没有人像你这么给人口交的，小蜘蛛，你会在哥射出来之前闷死自己。"  
Peter根本没听懂Wade说些什么，只当是他时不时发作的自言自语。他在沙发一角发现了Wade脱下来的衣服，可他手指才移动几釐米，体内猛然爆发的剧痛却直接中断了Peter的所有念头。脆弱的生殖腔被粗鲁地侵犯，这次不是先前那种嬉闹般的半个指节，Wade一次插进了三根手指。  
Peter眼前有两秒钟的昏花，他咬着自己的手臂，牙缝间漏出的呜吟中混杂着撕裂的哭声。 这模样根本不会在他们以前的拥抱中出现，Peter不知道自己什么时候够到了Wade的连帽衫，只是用尽全力把衣物抱在怀里，将织物浸满自己的泪水，鼻尖萦绕着熟悉的信息素在此刻带来唯一一缕安全感。 Peter无力地哭叫，乳头在沙发上磨到通红破皮，可意识里却记着和Wade那毫无公平性的约定而不敢挣扎。Alpha的膝盖跪在Peter小腿上，受制的姿势让Peter如今无法移动哪怕分毫，体内在Wade的戳弄下迎来最终的一阵痉挛，有什么东西在体内爆发，Peter屁股里分泌出大量滑腻的水湿了Wade一手，身体终于达到第一次高潮。  
Wade又在里头搅动一会儿才抽出手指，盯着满掌的透明液体夸奖道："太棒了甜心，这简直和哥梦里的一样……"  
Peter的脸上被泪水和汗液糊弄成一团糟的模样，整个人缩在床上一下下抽蓄，只有怀中还抱着那件衣服不肯撤手。  
Wade亲吻男孩的眼角，他得说自己今晚过分了，但这孩子确实也很努力了："别哭啦亲爱的，Deadpool会心疼的……等休息好后哥给小蜘蛛弄点东西吃就没事了对吧？虽然哥不确定小蜘蛛吃不吃得习惯来自加拿大男人煮出来的土豆饼。"  
Wade用鼻尖蹭著Peter後背，享受这具身體上頭蒸起的汗珠和那股絲絲熱氣，當这般廝磨到了頸部，Wade只來得及在餘光中到一絲血紅，而後在頃刻間Omega的信息素如同一个水球在Wade面前破裂，他被淋得透濕狼狽，Wade就晃神了那么一瞬间，回过神来至少有一部分的他已经无法自控。  
"What the ……？"Wade开始无端抓狂地挠着自己的皮肤，那些信息素可说无孔不入，他连喉头都痒得想死，但他不能把自己抓伤了，这时候Alpha的血将会让一切都陷入不可转圜的地步。  
Wade哑着嗓子吼："老天，蛛网……你肯定是疯了，我求你别再他妈的抓自己！你到底知不知道你的血闻起来……上帝啊……"  
Wade第一次对Peter採取某种强制的行为限制他的手腕，Peter因这个动作露出了整张脸，还有那半开的嘴。  
Omega退化过后的小小犬齿只剩下原始的威吓作用，他们对于咬人并不擅长，可Peter手腕上千真万确的两个小孔和牙齿上挂着的血珠，它们对目前的失控都毫无抵赖的可能。  
"天啊……"他视线中只剩标记腺那处本来洁白细长的颈项，如今暴露在空气中，被指甲抠出了血痕。  
Wade捂住自己的嘴，他感觉到自己的犬齿不停地在发痒骚动，就像正在长牙的狗急不可耐地想找个什么东西来咬一咬。  
终于Wade抱着自己的头按捺不住，开口骂着脑子里那不受他管辖的好几道声音："你们就不能他妈的消停哪怕是一点！该死的王八蛋……"  
情况并没有往好的那方面发展，Peter仿佛被他的骂声吓到了，当Wade脑子里的声音变得更加响亮时他完全体会到了这个事实。  
Peter彷彿没注意到一样在沙发上磨蹭着身子，主动仰起头对Wade露出完整的喉咙，还有那颗小小的喉结。  
这是全世界通用的讯息，露出脖子向你的对手示弱，从而达成一个休战的协议。  
这在平时没有特殊的含义，他们都习惯在打闹过后其中一人露出自己的脖子主动投降，但Wade确实恨死了平时的自己，他不该教Peter这种东西……不该让Peter此时还能做出这种行为来刺激自己。  
Wade翻身躲开却狠狠撞上墙面，他告诉自己必须得立即离开Peter身上，因为刚刚服下去的抑制剂在这一刻居然没发挥哪怕任何一点该死的作用！方才被药物克制住的信息素完全展开作一张天罗地网，只为网住自己的猎物而生。  
"不对……不该是这样……"Wade抱住Peter双臂紧紧把人护在怀里。  
Peter歪着头靠在Wade肩上，如果他还能够清醒听到Wade的话，他肯定会不顾一切安抚激动的Alpha，Alpha的情绪起伏总是能够影响到Omega，到那时两人都会处于极度不安的漩涡，而这绝对不能发生。  
Wade双手再度紧了紧，像是要把Peter永远揉在自己怀里。他的嘴无意识张开，想对着近在眼前的皮肤咬下，但Wade只是在他们双双沦落之前说："Peter……这次是哥的错，发誓我们下次不玩这个了……但听着年轻人，如果你现在，还有，任何一点他妈的意识……朝太阳穴用力打，哥马上就能死，至少死十分钟。"  
Peter恍若未闻，在Wade耳边小声哼叫，双手环上Wade后颈，和那件沾满两人体液的连帽衫一起抱着。  
Wade咧嘴笑了："哇噢！所以说我的人生就是一坨狗屎。"他轻柔地拍抚Peter后背，另一手却粗暴地将Peter领口后方的布料整片撕裂，"宝贝，那款抑制剂厂商肯定偷工减料了……当你清醒过来准备用你的小蜘蛛技能肢解哥的时候，拜託请记得，这件事怎么说也有他们的一份。"  
Wade再也没有理智来顾虑这么做的后果，一切都归于悲哀的本能。  
Wade在心里默数两秒，义无反顾地张嘴。

5.

Wade Wilson口中哼着歌走在街头，当哼到高潮部分他停下了脚步，这会儿正好途经过修车厂，Wade头也不回的拎走了他们的工具箱。  
他手上提着刚做好的三明治一脚踏进那间和Peter的蜘蛛洞，一边盼望着这份热腾腾的爱心能够填饱他的小男孩那空虚的肚子，而不是在被看到的第一眼就被扔到垃圾桶的最底部。  
Wade进门，睡了整整十二小时还没有甦醒迹象的赖床宝宝正把自己包裹在毯子里。  
Wade朝男孩后颈上一圈见血的齿痕盯了两秒后强迫自己移开目光，把装着三明治和热牛奶的保温袋放在矮桌上，搜罗Peter的背包找到笔记本翻到全新的一页在上头写起字来——  
"醒了记得吃这份…爱心早餐——你最友善的超凡好友。"  
Wade盖上笔盖前不忘在角落画上一个Deadpool的表情图案，把本子立在桌上的爱心早餐旁。

接着，Wade Wilson手中提着工具箱，走进了浴室。

tbc.


End file.
